


Not What It Seems | Luke Castellan x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: PJO Oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Godess! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: You are a powerful Greek goddess, almost as powerful as the Big Three. But you’re in danger. Thankfully, your older brothers have a perfect idea.





	Not What It Seems | Luke Castellan x Reader

 

You growled angrily as you teleported outside of Camp Half Blood. This was all Zeus's fault! Well, you knew it was for your own good. Since Poseidon's son had showed up at Camp Half Blood, it meant the prophecy had been set in motion. That meant Kronos was coming after the Gods. Especially you.

You were the Goddess of Time. That meant Kronos was targeting you specifically. Zeus came up with the idea and unfortunately, the council agreed it would be safer to send you to Camp in disguise. 

Â There was no arguing against the council so you stomped down to the Big House. "(Y/N)." Chiron greeted with a slight nod. "Chiron." You nodded in return and plopped down at the table with him and Dionysus. "Seems like I'm not the only one getting sentenced to this hell on Earth?" Dionysus smirked at you. "Shut up, Mr. D. I'm only here for the summer." You sneered. "Where am I staying?" You asked Chiron in a much politer tone. 

"You'll be staying in the Hermes cabin." Chiron informed you. "What?" You asked incredulously. You thought the plan was that you were going to stay in your own cabin. "I know what you're thinking. You'll stay in the Hermes cabin for a couple of days and you'll be claimed," He finger quoted around 'claimed'. "By (Y/N) and you'll move into your own cabin." Chiron finished.

As much as you would love to immediately move into your own cabin by yourself, it would seem suspicious. Chiron told you that you would have to take a fake name. "This summer is gonna last forever." You sighed. "Deal me in." You ordered Dionysus. He grumbled under his breath but dealt you in.

"Chiron, he's been fed." You turned your head to look at the blonde haired girl who just came out from the infirmary. "Thank you, Annabeth." Chiron told her. You met her questioning gaze. _One of Athena'_ _s,_ you thought to herself.

Chiron noticed your stare off. "Annabeth, this is (Y/F/N). She'll be staying in the Hermes cabin for the time being. Would you mind taking her there?" Chiron asked. "Yes." Annabeth motioned for you to follow her down the steps. "Whatever. I was losing anyways. Good luck, Mr. D." You smirked and followed Annabeth down the steps.

"How old are you?" Annabeth asked suddenly. 3000 years. "I'm 16." You said out loud. "Oh. Same age as Luke." She informed you. "Luke?" You questioned. "Hermes Head Counselor. You'll like him." She nodded confidently. Oh yeah. Hermes' favorite kid. "If you say so." You sighed as you reached a run down looking cabin.

Annabeth knocked on the door. It took a few moments but the door swung open. "Hey Annabeth." A tall blonde boy with a long white scar on his cheek greeted. "Hey Luke." Annabeth smiled, blush obvious on her cheek. Luke's gaze met yours. Wow, Hermes never mentioned that his son was really handsome.

"Who's this?" Luke asked. "This is (Y/F/N). She's new. Unclaimed." Annabeth told him. Luke rolled his eyes. "Ok. Thank you, Annabeth. I'll show them around." He told her. "Ok. I've got to get back to the infirmary. Bye" Annabeth started walking back to the Big House.

You turned back to Luke with a small smile. "C'mon. I'll show you where you'll be staying." Luke motioned for you to follow him. You stepped into the cabin and oh my Gods. Overcrowded wasn't even the word for it. There were sleeping bags and bunk beds lining the wall. It was like a puppy mill.

"You'll be staying right here." Luke pointed to a red sleeping bag. "Lovely." You wrinkled your nose. "I'll steal your some toiletries later. If you ever need me, I'll be right here." He pointed to the top bunk near your sleeping bag. "Thanks. So a tour?" You asked. Luke laughed. "Sure. C'mon." Luke lead you out of the Hermes cabin.

* * *

You knew all about the Camp, where everything was and how it worked but you decided to let Luke tell you about everything. It was cute, to say the least. But there was still something bothering you.

"And this is Long Island Sound." Luke lead you down the docks. "It's beautiful." You said, gazing out over the water. You bit your lip anxiously. "Luke, can I ask you something?" You asked, turning to face him.

"You just did but sure." Luke smiled at you. â€œWhy is the Hermes cabin so crowded?" You asked curiously. Almost instantly, Luke's warm smile melted into a cold sneer. "Believe it or not, not all those kids in the Hermes cabin _aren't_ children of Hermes." Luke spat angrily.

"Some of them are the children of the minor Gods. You know, the ones that the Olympians don't give a shit about!" Luke seethed, making you flinch. You almost opened your mouth to defend the Olympians but managed to stop yourself. That would be bad.

"It's so stupid! Hera, Artemis and (Y/N)'s cabin have always been empty!" Luke ranted, making you wince. You had a few children back in the olden days but now, mortals just sort of bored you. But you never knew that anyone that didn't have a cabin was just packed away in the Hermes cabin. You always assumed that the minor Gods had one big community cabin. You didn't know it was this bad.

You continued to look at Luke as he was turned around, panting heavily from his yelling. "Luke, I'm sorry I asked. I didn't realize it was so... sensitive." You struggled to find the right word. Luke sighed. "No, it's my fault. I didn't want to tell you this on your first day but the truth of the matter is, the Gods don't care about us." Luke told you.

Your heart hurt at the hurt and anger on his face. You walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Wow. I'm glad you told me before someone else did." You told him. You wanted to tell him he was wrong but he wasn't. You knew some Gods treated their kids as weapons and pawns and nothing more.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Me too." You both walked down to the edge of the docks and sat down. It was quiet but it was a soothing quiet. "You know, I've always disliked giving new campers tours but this one, I didn't mind." Luke smiled at you, making you blush.

"Thank you. The tour was lovely." You stared out over the water. A loud conch shell horn blew, making both of you turn your heads. "It's dinner time. You're the new kid, therefore you're last in line." Luke shrugged apologetically. "Makes sense." You followed Luke back towards the cabins.

* * *

 You were handed a plate of brisket and fruit salad and made your way to the Campfire. _Was this really the best plan you could think of,_ you questioned Zeus in your head as you threw a piece of brisket into the fire. Thunder rumbled ominously, making campers look up nervously.

Ignoring Chiron's pointed stares, you sat down at the Hermes table. Ok wow, this was extremely cramped. You were right on the edge of the bench, knocking elbows with the person next to you. This was miserable.

Chiron stomped the ground. "To the Gods." He lifted his glass. "To the Gods." The pavilion murmured. You dug into your meal. There was definitely somethings that needed work around camp. Invest in bigger cabins and bigger tables. Maybe this wouldn't be an entirely bad thing.

You lifted your gaze to meet Luke's. He flashed you a quick grin. Oh yeah, definitely not a bad thing.

* * *

The next day was way better than the first. Training with the Hermes cabin wasn't hard. You had over 2000 years of experience on them but you let Luke knock the sword out of your hands.

Chiron also called you to the Big House and told you that you could claim yourself at campfire! Finally you could get your own space. You couldn't wait. "(Y/F/N)! (Y/F/N)!" Luke called, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Huh? What?" You asked. "We've got campfire. You coming?" He asked. "Yeah. I'll be there in a minute." You waved him off. Once he was out of sight, you ran to the Big House, both Chiron and Dionysus were both on the porch.

"Ok. What's the plan for tonight?" You asked excitedly. "After I finish talking, just claim yourself. Then they sing, I regret chasing that nymph, you go to your own cabin. Do not pass Go, do not collect 200 drachma, blah blah blah." Dionysus drabbled on. You rolled your eyes. "Just you wait until the next solstice, you old drunk." You sneered.

You walked towards the Campfire, seeing the tall, golden flames from far away. "(Y/F/N)!" You heard Luke call out. You turned and saw him waving you over. You smiled and went to him. "I saved you a seat." "Thanks." You grinned at him.

The one bad thing about moving into your own cabin was not being able to see Luke as much as you wanted. You were pulled out of your thoughts by Chiron stomping his hoof.

"Alright. It's been a long day dealing with you twerps so let's get this over with. Apollo cabin, if you will-" Dionysus started. You closed your eyes and bowed your head, making a hourglass appear over your head.

The campers gasped as you put on a fake shocked look. "Well it seems someone wants to be the star of the show." Dionysus glared at you. "Presenting (Y/F/N), child of (Y/N)." Chiron announced.

The campfire fell silent as the camper bowed their heads to you. After a moment, they raised their heads up. Everyone was glancingÂ at you nervously but you also saw some sad and angry faces. You looked down, embarrassed.

You felt Luke slide his hand on top of yours. You met his gaze with a sad smile. You didn't even hear Dionysus continue the singalong. _I'm just not feeling this_ , you thought to yourself.

Quickly and quietly, you slinked out of your seat and made your way towards your cabin. With a small groan, you sat down on the steps of your cabin, holding your head in your hands.

You felt someone's presence next to you. "Hey. You ok?" Luke put his hand on your shoulder. "Yeah, just got a bit overwhelmed." You looked up at him. "I get that. But at least now you don't have to sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag." Luke said. "Yeah but I'm gonna miss you." You smiled.

"You'll still train with us and I can always make time for you." You laughed, covering your face. "I swear it's your mission in life to make me blush as much as possible." "I can't help it. You're cute when you blush." Luke grinned. "Stop." You whined, looking down again.

You felt Luke's hand on your chin, tilting your head up. Your heart started pounding as he started leaning in. _Hermes is so gonna kill me,_ you thought to yourself as you started to lean in as well.

You both jumped back as the Harpies squawked overhead. "Schist." Luke cursed, standing up. "Um," He turned back to you, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok? I really don't wanna get eaten by a Harpy." He laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah. See ya, Luke." You waved. He waved back before running off in the direction of the Hermes cabin. Damn, so close. The harpies cawed overhead ominously. You rolled your eyes and walked into your new cabin.

* * *

When you said summer would last forever, you didn't expect to be wrong. Poseidon's son, Perseus, was assigned his first quest and Annabeth and their satyr friend were going along with them.

Hopefully they succeeded. Another good thing about being at Camp Half Blood is that you didn't have to listen to Poseidon and Zeus scream at each other. You fidgeted slightly, waiting on Luke to get back. He said that he wanted to talk to you once he got back from giving Percy something to help with their quest.

Your face broke out in a grin as you saw Luke jogging over to you. "Hey." He greeted, breathless. He sat down on the edge of the dock next to you. "Hi. You give them what you wanted to give them?" You asked. "Yeah, it'll help them on their quest." Luke laughed.

"That's nice of you." You smiled at him. It was silent for a few moments. "This summer has really gone by fast. Time flies when I'm with you." Luke gazed into your eyes. You almost laughed at the irony. "Thank you. I'm gonna miss you." You leaned your head against his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Luke questioned. "Luke, I'm only staying for the summer." You told him, nervously awaiting his response. "Oh. Right." His voice was tight. You rubbed his back comfortingly.

He turned to face you and grabbed your hands. "Run away with me." He said, staring directly into your eyes. "What?" You let out a small laugh, thinking he was joking. "I'm serious, (Y/F/N). Run away with me. Let's leave this place behind." Luke said seriously.

"Luke, are you kidding me? Why would you want to do that?" You asked him, shaking your head slightly. "What has this place done for us? All that's happened since we came here is that we've been trained to be pawns for the Gods!" Luke growled, gripping your hands tighter.

"How many kids are sitting in the Hermes cabin unclaimed?" Luke asked. "A lot but-" "How many kids are sitting in the Hermes cabin claimed but their godly parent doesn't have a cabin?" Luke cut you off. "A lot but-" "How many this has your mom attempted to contact you?" Luke continued.

"None! Ok!" You finally snapped, pulling your hands back. "This place may be flawed but without it, so many more demigods would have died! What about all our friends? We can't turn our back on them!" You couldn't believe what you were hearing.

"This would be better for them! We could be better than the Gods. Things could be so much better if we were in charge. Think about it." Luke wrapped his arm around you, pulling you to his side. You held your head in your hands.

"Can we just... not talk about this right now? Please." You begged, staring out over the sound. Luke nodded and this time, it was an uncomfortable silence. It felt like you were suffocating.

"Listen, I'm sorry I brought it up. Just think about it, ok?" Luke looked you out of the corner of his eye. "Ok." You lied. "Let's just enjoy now and not think about the future." Luke nodded to himself.

"I know one way we could enjoy it." Luke smirked at you. You immediately caught on. "Oh yeah, how?" You smirked back at him. "Like this." He held your chin gently and tilted your head up.

There wasn't any interruptions as your lips finally met. Luke's lips were slightly chapped but it was still one of the best first kisses you had ever had. You eventually broke apart, panting for air.

"That was awesome." Luke grinned, making you laugh. "Thank you. You're not too bad yourself." You teased. "So, you maybe wanna sneak out of camp and catch a movie?" Luke asked. "I would love too." You agreed, resting your head on his shoulder. Hermes was gonna be pissed.

* * *

"To The Gods!" You cheered, raising your glass. Perseus' quest was a success and Zeus and Poseidon were no longer fighting. That meant you could return to Olympus. You felt guilty because you hadn't told Luke yet. What were you supposed to tell him? Hey, we've been dating for about 2 weeks but I'm a goddess and I never told you. Yeah right.

You glanced over at the Hermes table and locked eyes with Luke. You blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it. You smiled at him but still felt torn on the inside. You didn't want to break up with him but you knew that once Luke found out you were an Olympian, you were finished.

"Tonight is Capture The Flag. Athena vs. Ares!" Chiron announced, the ending of his sentence drowned out by loud cheering. "Prepare your teams and meet in the forest in 20 minutes!" Chiron stomped his foot, signaling the end of dinner.

You walked to your cabin and started putting on your armor when you heard the door open. "It's me." Luke called out. "Hey baby. What's up?" You asked, straightening out your armor. You tensed up but soon relaxed when Luke hugged you from behind. 

"Nothing. Just came to see you before the game." He murmured into your ear. You smiled, looking at your reflections in the mirror. You looked like a normal couple, not a goddess and a demigod. Just two people in love.

"You come to see me before my teams wipes the floor with yours?" You teased him. You were sided with the Ares team while Hermes's cabin was sided with Athena's. "Ha. Yeah right." Luke scoffed with a smile on his face.

"We'll have to see, won't we?" You smirked, pulling out of Luke's embrace. "Yeah. I guess. Speaking of which, I've gotta... uh, something to do." Luke scratched the back of his neck. "Ok. We can hang out after the game." You nodded, tying your hair up. You turned to look at Luke when he didn't answer.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah." Luke nodded. It sounded like he was talking more to himself than you. "Good." You nodded as Luke turned to leave. "Bye, (Y/N)." Luke said with a forced smile. You furrowed your eyebrows. "See you later?" You questioned. "Bye." Luke waved, shutting the door behind him.

Ok, that was _really_ weird. It left you with a bad feeling in your gut. You rubbed your temples, feeling very conflicted. It was times like this where you miss Aphrodite and all of her quirks. 

"(Y/F/N)! (Y/F/N)!" You heard someone yelling for you. You immediately jumped up and ran out onto your cabin's porch. It was Annabeth. "Chiron needs you now!" She yelled, clearly panicked. 

You quickly bounded down the steps and ran as quickly as you could to the Big House. "Chiron! What's-" You cut yourself off, staring at who Chiron was putting in an infirmary bed. It was Perseus, who was greyer than the ashes in the fire pit and was dried out like a raisin. 

"Oh Gods! What happened?" You stammered, horrified. You went over to the cabinet, pulling out the nectar and ambrosia. "Pit scorpion." Chiron turned Percy's hand over and grabbed the nectar from you. You gasped at the sight of the angry wound, oozing pus.

"But monsters can't get in through the barrier. That means..." You trailed off, watching Chiron pour nectar into the wound, making it fizzle. "Yes. Someone summoned it but we don't know who yet." Chiron sighed. 

"I need to go inform the camp and make sure they keep alert. Keep nectar on that wound." Chiron ordered, trotting out the door, not waiting for your answer. Every few minutes, you poured more nectar on his hand and continued your pacing.

This went on past midnight. Thankfully, Perseus's face was starting to regain some color. You sat down in the chair next to his bed, watching him. He was a scrawny boy, but was starting to build some muscle. _A son of Poseidon named after a son of Zeus._ _So, he's the one who's gonna save us,_ you mused. _Or destroy us._

You jerked up as Percy let out a pain filled gasp and started coughing. "Hold on. Hold on." You murmured softly, holding a cup of nectar up to his lips. "Drink." You ordered. Nectar worked when it was poured on an open wound but it was better when it was drank.

"Better?" You asked, setting the now empty glass on the table. "It was Luke!" Perseus croaked out. "What?" You questioned, furrowing your brow. "Luke summoned the scorpion. He lured me into the woods." Perseus managed. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Why would Luke do that?

"(Y/F/N)?" Perseus called. Your jaw tightened. "I don't believe you. Luke wouldn't do that." You shook your head in disbelief. He couldn't, he wouldn't. You handed Perseus his water bottle. "I wouldn't go around making accusations, Perseus." You said coldly.

"It's Percy. And it's the truth." Percy defended. "I'll go let Chiron know you're awake." You ignored him and went to Chiron who was playing Pinochle with Dionysus and told him Percy was awake. You would've stuck around longer but you had business to attend to.

It was almost 2am but you really didn't care. You bounded up the steps of the Hermes cabin and quietly knocked on the door. It took a few moments but Travis answered the door.

"Wha-? (Y/F/N)?" He answered groggily "Yeah, yeah. Hi. Where's Luke?" You asked almost impatiently. "You mean he's not with you?" Travis snapped awake. Your heart dropped to your stomach. "I figured he was in your cabin." Travis shrugged. "Oh Gods." You muttered to yourself, running your hand through your already messy hair. "Thanks, Travis. I'll see you later." You ran back to the Big House.

Chiron met you at the Infirmary door. "He's asleep. Zeus requests your presence on Mt. Olympus." Chiron said firmly. "But-" "Zeus is not a patient man." Chiron reminded you as thunder boomed ominously. You sighed, obviously not gonna get out of this. 

For the second time tonight, you walked out of the Big House and walked towards the perimeter. Taking a quick glance at Thalia's tree, you flashed into your tunic and armor and flashed away to Olympus.

* * *

You had been back on Mt. Olympus for 3 days now and you were already missing the mostly peaceful tranquility of Camp Half Blood. You were walking through the garden, randomly touching flowers and speeding up their lifespan, watching them die and bloom again. 

"(Y/N)!" Your heart dropped, hearing Hermes call your name. "Yes, Hermes?" You raised an eyebrow, putting on a cool exterior. "Letter for you." He shoved a letter into your hands and strutted away. Rude much?

You looked at the letter and instantly recognized the handwriting. With shaky hands, you opened Luke's letter. "Dear (Y/F/N), I hope this letter finds you well. I couldn't bare to say goodbye so I didn't. I can't stay at Camp anymore. I'm going crazy there and without you there, it would be even worse. I'll find you again in the future. I love you. Luke." You read to yourself.

Your heart clenched and you held the letter to your chest. "I love you too, Luke." You mumbled. This is why you didn't usually get involved in mortal affairs. It always hurts in the end.

* * *

It had been over a year since you left Camp Half Blood with no word from Luke. You missed him dearly but secretly hoped that he had moved on and forgotten about you. 

You scrolled through the channels on Hephaestus TV, nothing caught your interest. Suddenly, the TV switched to a beach. Miami, you recognized. You gasped as Luke appeared on screen. He looked just as good as you remembered but you didn't like that smirk on his face. It was evil, not playful like it was before.

"This is no time for heroics, Percy. Drop your puny little sword, or I'll have you killed sooner rather than later." Luke sneered. This was not the Luke you knew. You gasped, tears rolling down your face as Luke confessed to poisoning Thalia's tree and trying to steal the Golden Fleece to heal Kronos. Percy was telling the truth last summer.

You quickly turned the TV off as the Party Ponies started to arrive. You felt sick to your stomach. You had to see him one last time. _For closure,_ you told yourself as you flashed onto the Princess Andromeda. You flashed out of your tunic and wore what you would have wore at Camp Half Blood.

You snuck down the hallways, narrowly avoiding some giants. You reached the end of the hall and the door that said Captain's Quarters. You quickly ducked inside and spotted a blonde figure, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Luke?" You called tentatively. He snapped his head up and his eyes widened almost comically. "(Y/F/N)!" His face broke out in a grin and he immediately pulled you in for a tight hug. It was almost like old times. But this wasn't your Luke.

He pulled away and leaned down to place a kiss on your lips but you turned your head at the last second so he kissed your cheek. "I've missed you so much. Are you ok?" He asked, almost frantically.

A million different responses came to your head. "We need to talk." You told him seriously. His grin fell but he let you lead him over to the bed. You looked down at your lap nervously. "Babe, you know you can tell me anything." He tilted your chin up to look him in the eyes.

Might as well bite the bullet, as mortals would say. "(Y/N) isn't my Godly Parent." You blurted out. "What?" Luke tilted his head cutely. "I am (Y/N)." You admitted, closing your eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. "I don't believe you." He murmured.

You stood up and walked to the center of the room. "Close your eyes." You ordered. Once he had done so, you flashed into your tunic and battle armor. Luke opened his eyes and his jaw dropped. You would've laugh had it not been so tense.

You held your head up as Luke approached you. "You're a Goddess, an Olympian." He said, almost in awe. "Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm also afraid this is the last time we can see each other." You said.

"We are on opposite sides of an upcoming war. You and I just aren't meant for each other in this lifetime. Maybe the next one." You caressed his cheeks. "And I'll look forward to it. Goodbye, Luke." You planted a soft kiss on his cheek and turned away from him. Once you knew he wasn't looking, you flashed back to Olympus.

* * *

Perseus Jackson went on to win the war. Luke Castellan sacrificed himself to help Camp Half Blood win the war. At Luke's funeral, one lone figure stood in the back, watching as Luke's shroud burned. 

After everybody left, flames still burning, you approached the fire, clutching the letter Luke had written to you many years before. You dropped the letter into the fire, watching as it burned. "I'll wait for you, Luke."


End file.
